


Baby give it up

by alchemist17



Series: Kingsemen: The Sexy Service [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom Eggsy, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Sub Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lets Eggsy dom for once. As it turns out, the roles come naturally to them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby give it up

**Author's Note:**

> Bryony my bae this is for you

The pale camouflage was immaculate. The folds were crisp. His hair was tidy. He'd been over their rules, their safewords, and he'd taken JB on a long walk so he wouldn't hassle them during the scene.

He knew Harry was waiting for him in the drawing room, in carefully selected clothes. There were completely neutral, purchased from a nondescript store. They were easy to remove, especially since Harry had given him permission to tear them if needed.

Eggsy swallowed nervously. He checked himself over once more in the mirror before leaving their bedroom.

 

"You still up for this?" Harry asked. "We could wait, maybe have a few more run throughs?"

"I've got this, Harry. We've already been through it a dozen times."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, is it not?"

"Maybe a 'lil."

They looked around the room awkwardly.

"Did you walk the dog?"

"Yeah. He'll leave us alone."

Harry nodded. "Okay then. Are you ready?"

"Ready."

 

Harry settled quickly into his role. He didn't need to worry; Eggsy was going to take care of him.

"Do you know what you've done wrong?" Eggsy asked, keeping his voice cold.

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell me what you've done wrong?"

"I disobeyed you on the mission and got Lancelot hurt."

Sighing, Eggsy considered the items on the table. "That was a bad thing to do, Harry. Someone could have gotten killed."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said. He tried to sound as earnest as possible.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“I mean it sir, I’m sorry-”

“You,” Eggsy was an inch from his nose, the words hissed out through his teeth. “are not sorry yet.”

Harry blinked. He swallowed, looking down at his feet. “Yes sir.”

“Stand up. Hands behind your back.”

He obeyed, wondering if his haste to comply made him seem desperate.

It probably did.

But Harry had bigger things to worry about, like the sound of a tie being wrapped around hands. He flinched as the smooth fabric touched his wrists and grinned at the low curse Eggsy let out.

Eggsy have never tied anyone up in a setting like this before, never had someone willingly helpless for him. He wound the tie around Harry's wrists, using a knot that was quick to undo.

 "While I'm sure you'd love these implements being used on you," Eggsy said, looking at the table with Harry's favourite rod on it. "I'm not sure you deserve something so fine as this." He trailed his fingers over it anyway, remembering how the sleek wood felt when it struck him.

"What-" Harry paused to wet his mouth. "What are you going to use instead?"

Pretending to think about it, Eggsy walked around to face him.

"I'm going to use my hand."

"That is ungentlemanly."

"Well I ain't a gentleman today and neither are you." Eggsy looked up at him, chin raised. He dropped his eyes to Harry's groin, licking his lips absently at the bulge that was already starting to form.

When he looked back up, Eggsy's pupils were wide with arousal.

"Turn around." He said, voice low but firm. "Bend over the chair."

The chair. As in Harry's favourite armchair. The one he sat in at the end of the day with the paper. The one he let JB sit in more than he'd admit to. The one Eggsy liked to have his dick sucked in.

"Chair. Or you'll be walking funny for a week."

Harry didn't doubt it. He bent over the seat.

"See? If you can obey me in private, why can't you obey me on a mission?" Eggsy's fingers hooked his waistband. sliding beneath the elastic of his boxers as well.

Nice to see that Eggsy was as impatient as he was.

He pulled the garments down, pooling them on the floor.

"You're going to count.”

“Yes sir.”

Harry didn’t make a sound at the first hit, shocked at the sting. He counted dutifully and arched his back in invitation.

Over his shoulder, Eggsy considered him almost indifferently. The second hit made Harry grunt, the nice low noise he would make when he bottomed out in Eggsy.

This time, he murmured deux. And then kolme, patru, cinq.

Eggsy bit his lip. He only recognised the French from his training but he'd never heard it from Harry. Maybe that was something they could come back to later.

"Look at that colour already, Harry. Blooming so nicely for me." He said as he traced the outline of the red patch.

"Please, sir." Harry sighed. His voice was muffled where his face was buried in his arm.

"What was that?"

"Please, sir." He said more clearly.

The next hit made him groan, and when he muttered kuusi his voice was heated.

There was a rustling of fabric as Eggsy bent down. "You like this, don't you? That's why you disobeyed."

Harry raised his head to look at him.

"You look wonderful, Harry." Sighed Eggsy, cupping his chin. "You're doing so well for me."

Lifting his chin, Harry begged silently for a kiss. Since he was feeling nice, Eggsy obliged. He wasn't used to Harry being such a shy kisser, instead having to instigate the kiss. "You're really taking this to heart, aren't you?"

"I find it quite agreeable."

"Green?"

"Green."

Whether or not it had been deliberate Harry didn’t know, but Eggsy had gotten him to let his guard down.

“Vittu, seitsemän.”

“Looks like I’m going to need to learn more than French, eh? I want to know what you’re saying.”

“Va te faire enculer-sept!”

Rubbing himself through his trousers, Eggsy crouched to look at his mentor’s cock. “Can’t believe how wet you are already. Be careful you don’t get it on your chair.”

Harry chuckled. “This chair has seen worse stains than this.”

Eggsy’s hand cracked down again, to a response of ‘opt’.

“We’re nearly there now, just a little more.” Eggsy reassured him, sliding a warm hand beneath the hem of his shirt and up his spine.

“Yhdeskän.”

“One more.”

“Dix.” Harry stayed bent over the chair as he panted. “Eggsy, vittu kurkkuni.”

“I have no idea what that means but go ahead." His faith paid off when Harry, still graceful though his eyes were glazed, turned and sank to his knees.

Harry tugged at his trousers, muttering under his breath as he struggled with the camouflage fabric.

“Ole hyvä, sir, I can’t-”

Pushing him back, Eggsy undid his trousers. Harry saw flesh and dived in. He whined low in his throat when he pulled the entire length free.

“Nai kurkkuni.” He repeated and took Eggsy down his throat.

He need to let Eggsy know what he wanted, needed to show him. Grabbing his hips, Harry pulled him forward.

“Oh.”

Then-

“Are you sure?”

Harry blinked up at him. Nodding, Eggsy threaded his fingers into his hair. And then he started to move his hips, pushing his cock deep into Harry’s mouth. It felt so good but he didn’t want to close his eyes. He had to see this, to remember this, how such a dangerous man willing surrendered to him.

But Eggsy was already too far gone and he misjudged the timing and Harry gagged around him. Head falling back, he came hard enough to make his knees weak. Rather than fall, Eggsy let himself slide to the ground beside his lover.

“Lemme help you out, eh?” Eggsy said. He made Harry look him in the eyes, cupping his face.

 

“Atinge -mă, vă rog, domnule.”

“Shh, Harry. Shh, mon chou. What do you need?” Eggsy asked gently.

“Ihana.” The word was sighed as Harry took his hand. “Koskettaa.” He guided Eggsy’s hand to his cock, red and having dripped precum over the carpet.

"Alright, I've got you."

Harry slumped against his shoulder. "Ihana." He said again. "Ihana, mina rakastan sinua."

Tilting his head so Harry could nuzzle his neck, Eggsy curled his fingers around his cock. He wanted to be gentle, wanted to push Harry further into delirium. But Harry scraped his teeth over his throat and Eggsy decided not to push his luck.

He made Harry come over his uniform, with a noise like he hurt.

 

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Eggsy coaxed.

Scowling, Harry got to his feet and pulled his trousers up. "If you insist."

"I do insist."

He nearly laughed at how Harry walked, trying to keep the fabric away from his rear and cursing when he failed.

"For someone who gets shot without complaint, you make an awful fuss over a bit of sore skin."

"Eggsy, just get the ointment."

"Yes sir."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> French  
> deux, cinq, sept - two, five, seven  
> Va te faire enculer - fuck you  
> mon chou - darling/sweetie/honey
> 
> Romanian  
> patru, opt - four, eight  
> Atinge -mă, vă rog, domnule - touch me, please, sir
> 
> Finnish  
> kolme, seitsemän, yhdeskän - three, seven, nine  
> vittu - fuck  
> vittu kurkkuni - fuck my throat  
> Ihana - lovely (or exquisite or delightful or any cute adjective)  
> Koskettaa - touch  
> Ole hyvä - please  
> mina rakastan sinua - I love you


End file.
